Después del Retiro
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock y John se han retirado y ahora viven en una pequeña casita de campo en Sussex. Pero su vida no termina ahí, pues ésta les otorga más sorpresas. [Johnlock]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Advertencias**. Slash. Johnlock. Contenido hetero. Parentlock. Semi-AU.

**Géneros**. Romance. Family. Fluff.

**Dedicado a**: _Hagastian_, por su cumpleaños... el cual fue hace muchos meses xP

**Nota**: Entregando tarde, como siempre. ¡Notas al final! Gracias a **Maye Malfter** por ayudarme con el vestido y los nombres de los OC. :)

**Prompt**: Ambos están viejos y se han retirado de sus trabajos. Ahora viven juntos en Sussex.

* * *

**Después del Retiro**

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Qué tal me veo?— observa al hombre frente a él y sonríe. A pesar de los años sigue siendo tan petulante como el día que se conocieron.

Sonríe y se acerca al otro para acomodarle la solapa del traje. Deben verse presentables.

—Te ves bien, Sherlock. Como siempre lo haces.

—Bien.

Levanta su mano y acaricia esos rizos que ahora parecen finos hilos plateados. Las hebras de su cabello siguen tan suaves y a John le encanta pasar sus dedos entre ellos. El tiempo no ha pasado en vano. Sin embargo, ambos aceptaron su llegada con una sonrisa.

Sí, el médico es aún más grande que Sherlock por edad y se ve un poco mayor que el otro, pero aún se siente lleno de vitalidad cuando está junto al ex detective.

—¿Nos vamos?

Sherlock toma la mano que pasea, ahora, por su mejilla y la lleva hasta su boca, besando la palma y los nudillos del hombre que lo aceptó y al que ama como nunca antes creyó posible. John, el médico militar que vio más allá de la coraza del detective y que ahora es la persona más importante para él.

El detective sonríe, se acerca hasta John y frota su nariz con él. Un gesto que es sólo de ellos, íntimo de ellos y sólo cuando están solos.

—Vamos, John.

=X=

El regreso de Sherlock no fue sencillo para ninguno de los dos. John estaba intentando rehacer su vida, olvidar a su amigo, su compañero, su alma gemela – por más cursi que se escuchase – y justo cuando creyó lograrlo, el detective se presenta en la puerta del 221 con una mirada que nunca había visto: llena de arrepentimiento y esperanza.

La tensión se palpó en el aire. La ira y el coraje de John no se fue de su corazón hasta dos semanas después cuando volvieron a ser Sherlock el detective y John el médico que le acompaña a resolver casos.

Fue difícil, sí. Hubo altas y bajas, sí. Pero todo pudo sobrellevarse por el fuerte vínculo que ambos comparten y siguen compartiendo.

Fue entonces que John, con mucha renuencia al principio y resignación al final, aceptó que su lazo con Sherlock iba más allá que una amistad normal.

Dos años después, John se dio cuenta que Sherlock sentía algo parecido por él. Su vida volvió a darles una sorpresa, una maravillosa y hermosa sorpresa.

=X=

John aún recuerda su primer y torpe beso. Su primera cita llena de deducciones hacia los demás comensales del restaurante. La primera vez que Sherlock se entregó a él. La primera vez que él se entregó al detective. La proposición de matrimonio de Sherlock en medio de un caso de asesinato múltiple – nada romántico, de hecho – donde, aún no se explica cómo, el detective llegó a la conclusión de que era lógico casarse. Recuerda su respuesta, la ceremonia, la luna de miel. La vida siguió su curso hasta el momento en el cual Sherlock le dio una sorpresa, _secuestrándolo_ para tener una segunda luna de miel ahí, en esa casita en el campo, en Sussex.

John nunca se imaginó que ese terminaría siendo su hogar después de que Sherlock se retirase.

—¿John?

—Dime.

—¿Me veo bien?

—Por enésima vez, Sherlock, te ves bien. Eres hermoso, elegante, perfecto. No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso.

—No estoy nervioso, no seas tonto.

—Sí, claro. Y el que te suden las manos es normal— el detective gruñe en respuesta, demasiado ansioso para darle gusto a su esposo —Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

—Bien— concede el ex detective.

Hay murmullos en el lugar, algunas lágrimas y, de pronto, música de fondo comienza a tocar. John sonríe ampliamente y Sherlock responde con una sonrisa más pequeña —¿Nervioso?

—Un poco— responde el médico. Esperan la señal y se acercan a la entrada del lugar, donde ya hay alguien esperándoles.

—¿Listos?— pregunta una joven mujer sonriéndoles. Luce hermosa, vistiendo un sublime vestido blanco straple ceñido al cuerpo, con adornos en la parte de la falda con hilo plateado. Su cabello está peinado con un pequeño tocado, coqueto, el cual sostiene perfectamente sus rizos dorados. Luce como un ángel y John no puede evitar sonreír.

—¿Y tú?

—Demasiado nerviosa, de hecho— responde sin pensarlo dos veces. Besa en la mejilla a ambos hombres y los abraza, temblando ante la anticipación y el nervio de la ocasión —Los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti— responde John, mientras codea ligeramente a Sherlock para que diga algo.

—Yo… sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras de afecto— se disculpa el más alto.

—No te preocupes, papá, sé que me amas aunque no me lo digas— y le guiña un ojo —Bueno, será mejor que no hagamos esperar mucho al novio, sino, creerá que me arrepentí.

John le acomoda un mechón de sus rebeldes rizos rubios detrás de la oreja y besa su frente. Toma la mano de Sherlock y la posa en la de la joven. Sherlock le mira perplejo y sin preguntar en voz alta, John responde —Me hará muy feliz que la entregues tú.

Sherlock se inclina y besa a su esposo, besa en la mejilla a su hija que espera con una gran sonrisa – la sonrisa de John – y pasa su brazo entre el suyo.

—Felicidades, Harriet— dice, para entrar y buscar su lugar en las primeras filas. Encuentra a Molly, que llora de la emoción y observa a su esposo e hija entrar. La música se vuelve suave, la marcha nupcial se hace presente y John no puede estar más orgulloso.

Su yerno, el joven que en ese momento es otro manojo de nervios al pie de esas pequeñas escalerillas, le sonríe a él y vuelve su vista a su novia. Y aunque Sherlock no lo diga en voz alta, también está orgulloso.

El joven Louis, aquel que su hija conoció en uno de sus viajes, se ganó la confianza de John primero. Sherlock fue, como era de esperarse, más difícil de convencer – aumentando el peso de que, básicamente, le estaban arrebatando a su bebé – pero el médico supo manejar sus cartas, permitiendo que la felicidad de su pequeña pudiese llegar hasta este momento.

Sherlock no lo tomó bien, enfurruñándose durante días en el sofá de la sala, pero el chantaje ejercido por Harriet y John terminaron por convencer al único detective consultor del mundo – quien fue derrotado por dos pares de ojos azules.

John dejó sus recuerdos de lado cuando Sherlock entregó, por fin, a su hija. Enviándole una mirada severa al novio, de esas que claramente son una mezcla entre advertencia y amenaza latente "si la lastimas…" y lo demás lo deja a especulaciones.

Nadie hubiese pensado que Sherlock sería de esos padres celosos, pero lo fue – y sigue siendo.

Sherlock se sienta a su lado y toma su mano. John no puede negar que su vida no es nada a lo que alguna vez pensó que sería; al contrario, es mucho mejor.

El haberse retirado de la caza de malhechores, viviendo en Sussex junto a Sherlock, observando a su esposo ir y venir con sus abejas, las visitas de su hija – nombrada Harriet en honor a su hermana, quien prestó su vientre para darles ese regalo – y próximamente, espera el hombre, la visita de sus nietos. La vida junto a Sherlock Holmes siempre estuvo llena de sorpresas.

Y las que faltan.

* * *

**Notas**

Sí, sé que cada vez que leen "**John y Sherlock se retiran a su casita en Sussex**" y "**Lenayuri**" piensan en angst y muerte... no, ésta vez no. ¡Que no soy tan cruel! Bueno, un poquito... pero quise darle una vuelta completamente diferente esta vez, que el tema ya lo exploté y no quise ser repetitiva con sus actividades.

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**.

El vestido que usé como referencia lo encuentran aquí:

(hache)(te)(te)(pe)(dos puntos)(/)(/) i1229 (punto) photobucket (punto) c o m (/) albums (/) ee469 (/) weddingpro (/) 421-3 (punto) (jota)(pe)(ge)


End file.
